1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a gravity-sensitive latch. The latch is operable when in a first orientation, secured in its closed position when in its second orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although other inventors have proposed various means for selectively permitting and preventing opening of a latch, the present inventor is unaware of any other publicly known latches that provide the option of using gravity for this purpose.
Some presently existing latches incorporate a catch fitting within a T-shaped slot in the handle. When the latch is in the closed position, the catch fits within the narrow portion of the T-shaped slot, thereby preventing the handle from being actuated to open the latch. To open the latch, the catch must first be moved to the wide portion to the T-shaped slot. The catch must be moved manually, and does not rely on gravity for automatic movement, unlike the present invention.
While not limited to such use, the present invention is directed towards lids attached to a center console of an automobile. Such consoles sometimes pivot between a horizontal position providing access to the console, and a vertical position wherein the console is contained within the seat back. An example of such a latch is pictured in Southco, Inc. Catalog No. 48 NA, 1998, p. G-10. This latch does not permit the use of gravity to selectively permit or prevent opening of the latch.
Other latches intended for use on automobile consoles use a push-button actuator to control a pair of hooks that engage a keeper in a scissors-like manner. Pushing the button pushes the hooks apart, and releasing the button allows the hooks to come together.
None of the above-referenced publications, taken singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.